Trabalho: São negócios ou luxúria?
by Anne-Kawaii
Summary: Sesshoumaru Kanawa é o novo dono de uma empresa em Tóquio, ele achava que nada ia mudar, mas o que acontesse quando tem um "caso" com sua secretaria... -Hentai-


_**Nota da autora:**_

_**Oi gente, essa é minha segunda fic e primeira ONESHOT.**_

_**Não me perguntem como eu tive a idéia de fazer essa fic, nem eu lembro! '**_

_**Só espero que gostem dela!**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

Sesshoumaru kanawa é o novo dono de uma grande empresa em Tóquio herdada por seu falecido pai.

Estava estressado por ter que entrevistar várias mulheres metidas e que com certeza dariam em cima dele para o cargo de secretaria.

Neste momento estava entrevistando a décima terceira para o cargo, mas logo mandou embora.

Nenhuma o agradou, tanto a beleza quanto o profissionalismo, nenhuma delas tinha isso.

Até aparecer uma linda mulher com os cabelos presos em um coque, pele branca e bem clara, e maquiagem muito escura o que a deixava mais _sexy_, usava uma roupa adequada para secretaria e com certeza era uma youkai.

- você é Kagura Nouna? – pergunta sério olhando seus olhos vermelhos que brilhavam mais do que rubis em sua opinião.

- Sou sim, senhor Kanawa. – disse kagura com uma voz sedutora e admirando seus belos olhos cor de âmbar.

Depois de toda a entrevista e ler o currículo de Kagura, finalmente lhe deu a resposta.

- Está contratada. Começará amanhã, esteja aqui ás 08:00, eu chegarei ás 09:00 ou 09:15. – Disse se levantando e estendendo sua mão.

- Muito obrigada, senhor Kanawa. – Disse também se levantando e apertando sua mão.

Kagura foi embora pensando em seu emprego e nele.

- Senhor Kanawa... Não pensei que fosse tão lindo. – Pensava Kagura enquanto ia até seu carro.

Chegou a um apartamento muito luxuoso, estacionou o carro e foi para seu apartamento.

Entrou na sala já tirando o sapato e a blusa.

Foi até o banheiro, encheu a banheira e despiu-se por inteira.

Quando sentiu a água quente tocar sua pele, novamente pensou nele.

- _Estou louca para vê-lo novamente. Ai... Aqueles olhos, aquela boca. Como deve ser beijá-lo? – _Pensou enquanto passava as pontas dos dedos em seus próprios lábios.

Saiu do banho depois de 20 minutos.

Colocou uma blusa de alcinha preta e uma calça jeans azul escura, e foi para a sala ver um filme.

Sesshoumaru estava trabalhando em seu laptop, mas toda hora errava.

- Por que eu estou assim? Não sinto nada por ela... Mas ela é linda_. - _Disse em voz baixa olhandopara o teto de seu escritório.

Ele estava procurando não se distrair e continuar trabalhando.

Já era noite e já estava cansado por esta o dia todo na empresa, e foi para casa.

No dia seguinte, chegou à empresa as 09:12.

- Bom dia senhor Kanawa. – Cumprimentou Kagura.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou Sesshoumaru parando de ler alguns documentos para prestar atenção em Kagura. – Kagura me dê os horários das reuniões da semana que vem, por favor. – Pediu voltando a ler as papeladas.

- Claro já vou lhe entregar. – Respondeu dando um sorriso simpático.

Sesshoumaru sentou- se em sua mesa e ligou seu laptop.

- Aqui está. – Disse Kagura lhe entregando alguns papeis.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu pegando os papeis.

- De nada.

**...Quatro horas depois...**

- Senhor Kanawa, está na hora do almoço, eu posso sair? – Perguntou Kagura na esperança de ele deixar.

- Espere, eu vou contigo. – Disse escrevendo em seu laptop.

Por isso Kagura não esperava, ia almoçar com um homem maravilhoso, que em sua opinião era um Deus grego. (Na minha também é... )

- Pronto. – Disse Sesshoumaru fechando seu laptop, guardou suas coisas, pegou sua carteira e saíram.

Chegaram à garagem, Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do passageiro de seu conversível preto para Kagura entrar e logo depois entrou na porta do motorista.

Quando chegaram ao restaurante, Sesshoumaru pergunta o que Kagura queria comer, puxou a cadeira para Kagura sentar e quando a comida chegou conversaram sobre suas vidas.

Para Kagura parecia um encontro romântico, até voltarem para a empresa.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sesshoumaru pergunta para ela se queira ir jantar com ele.

Kagura não sabia se o jantar seria como no almoço ou se seria um jantar de negócios.

À tarde agiram como se o jantar não aconteceria, até Sesshoumaru perguntar a Kagura se ela tinha se esquecido do jantar, o que a fez perceber que não era um jantar de negócios.

Já era noite, Kagura estava no banheiro retocando a maquiagem e ajeitando o cabelo novamente o prendeu em um coque, ajeitou a roupa abriu um pouco a blusa amostrando um "pequeno" decote e seu cordão com um pingente com a letra _K_

- Vamos Kagura – Chamou Sesshoumaru já de pé na porta de seu escritório esperando por ela.

- Claro. – Respondeu sorridente.

E novamente saíram, foi à mesma coisa que o almoço. Sesshoumaru foi um cavalheiro e conversaram bastante.

Até Sesshoumaru perceber que Kagura parou de sorrir.

- O que foi Kagura? Não está gostando? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Não é nada, é só que o senhor está sério.

- Não se preocupe com isso, sou sério assim mesmo. – Disse sorrindo sensualmente fazendo Kagura ficar um pouco corada.

Quando o jantar acabou voltaram a trabalhar normalmente.

Já estava na hora de ir embora, Kagura arrumou suas coisas e esperava pelo elevador.

Sesshoumaru a viu ali, parada e sozinha, o corredor estava vazio, Sesshoumaru foi até lá.

- Kagura você quer almoçar e jantar comigo? – Pergunta olhando-a nos olhos.

Kagura se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

- Quero sim, mas, quando?

- Hum... Que tal todos os dias? – Perguntou sorrindo sensualmente.

- Tudo bem então.

- Ótimo. –E lhe deu um beijo na bochecha tão perto da boca que chegou a beijá-la bem no cantinho dos lábios.

- Até amanhã senhor Kanawa. – Disse entrando no elevador.

Sesshoumaru apenas sussurrou um "até" e voltou para seu escritório para arrumar suas coisas.

E foi assim, todos os dias almoçavam e jantavam juntos.

**...Alguns meses depois...**

Kagura que apenas sentia uma atração por Sesshoumaru, sabia que estava apaixonada pelo mesmo.

Sesshoumaru que apenas saia com prostitutas, nem isso fazia mais, sabia o porquê, mas não admitia isso para si mesmo.

Numa _bela_ quarta-feira em Tóquio, onde chovia muito. Um Sesshoumaru completamente encharcado já chega à empresa reclamando.

- Kagura mande alguém pegar uma roupa para mim em minha casa e uma toalha. – Disse tirando a parte de cima de seu terno.

Quando Kagura voltou com a toalha e suas roupas que alguém avia pego, Sesshoumaru estava só com a parte de baixo de seu terno preto. Kagura admirou seu belo corpo musculoso, com os cabelos molhados grudados nos ombros, costas e rosto. Na mesma hora vários pensamentos eróticos vieram a sua mente entre eles dois, e logo se sentiu excitada.

Sesshoumaru com seu faro bem apurado sentiu o cheiro de sua excitação, se levantou, foi até a porta e a trancou.

Para a surpresa de Kagura ele caminhou até ela e olhou em seus olhos, Kagura percebeu que seus olhos não estavam como antes, agora pareciam pegar fogo de desejo, a beijou, e fez com que Kagura deixasse cair à toalha e as roupas que segurava no chão, mas logo retribuiu na mesma intensidade.

- Eu te amo! – Admitiu Kagura enlaçando os braços em seu pescoço.

- Eu sei, eu também te amo!

Ele segurava sua cintura puxando ela contra seu corpo, enquanto ela tentava tirar a própria blusa, Sesshoumaru a ajudou desabotoando de baixo para cima. Quando tirou esta por completo e examinou-a, primeiro olhou seus fartos seios presos pelo sutiã, depois desceu a vista para sua barriga lisinha.

Após olhá-la puxou de volta contra seu corpo, fazendo com que Kagura sentisse seu membro duro. Isso a excitou mais ainda e novamente beijaram-se fogosamente.

Ela enlaçou sua perna esquerda em sua cintura, Sesshoumaru por sua vez se aconchegou entre ela fazendo-a gemer de tesão.

Ele desabotoou seu sutiã e o retirou, sem cerimônia apertou um dos seus seios, fazendo Kagura erguer sua cabeça para trás. Ele agora estava sem paciência, retirou sua saia com fúria.

Ela enlaçou agora as duas pernas em sua cintura, Sesshoumaru jogou as coisas que estavam encima de sua mesa sem ligar se elas quebrassem ou não, deitou Kagura encima desta e 

retirou sua calcinha. Dobrou os seus joelhos e abriu suas pernas, admirou sua feminilidade e depois sugou todo seu liquido quente, Kagura dessa vez gritou como se quisesse que o mundo inteiro ouvisse o que eles estavam fazendo. Ah, e como ele adorou ouvir seu gritos!

Kagura logo chegou ao orgasmo e depois gozou. Sesshoumaru já satisfeito por usar a boca, olhou para ela, sua face estava mais linda do que nunca, demonstrava luxúria.

Sesshoumaru retirou sua calça junto com a cueca por falta de paciência, tirou da gaveta uma camisinha e colocou-a.

Abriu mais ainda as pernas de Kagura e rosou a cabeça de seu pênis em sua vagina.

- Gosta do que eu faço? – Perguntou ele _se_ esfregando com mais força e mais rápido.

- Vai... Logo! – Exigiu ela quase tendo outra vez um orgasmo. Mas a verdade era que nem ele estava mais agüentando.

Foi penetrando-a devagar para não machucá-la. Sabia que estava um tempo sem fazer sexo.

Mas ela se acostumou rápido.

- Mais rápido... Por favor! – Ele obedeceu. Não pelo fato de querer agradá-la, mas pelo fato de não estar agüentando mais de tanto prazer que sentia. Puxou Kagura pelo pulso fazendo-a ficar sentada ele chupou, lambeu e mordeu um de seus seios e fez o mesmo com o outro ainda se movimentando dentro dela.

Seus corpos se chocavam com força, e Sesshoumaru logo gozou, e apesar de está cansando continuou se movimentando por algum tempo, mas depois se retirou de dentro dela.

Ele cansado, caminhou até sua cadeira e admirou Kagura que estava deitada, ofegante e de olhos fechados. Kagura abriu os olhos e percebeu que ele a olhava, ela ficou sentada, sorriu de um jeito meigo para ele, tocou seu rosto e depois lhe deu um selinho.

- Aqui tem chuveiro? – Perguntou ainda com uma das mãos em seu rosto.

- Tem sim! – Respondeu Sesshoumaru – Fica no ultimo andar no fim do corredor!

Kagura desceu da mesa, vestiu-se e levou a toalha que estava no chão consigo. Mas parou quando tentou abrir a porta.

- A porta está trancada! – Informou.

- A chave está nessa mesa!

Kagura olhou para a chave que estava em cima de uma mesinha que era na altura de sua coxa ao lado da porta, pegou-a e abriu a porta um pouco, mas logo fechou esta.

- Vem comigo? – Perguntou maliciosa.

- Ir com você aonde?

- Tomar um banho, ora! – Disse mais maliciosa ainda. Foi caminhando até ele, deixou a toalha na mesa e se sentou em seu colo com as pernas em cada lado. (Lembrando que ele ainda estava nu hahaha ) – Ah, vem, por favor! Vai me disser que não gostou! – Insistiu fazendo biquinho.

- Ai, ta bem eu vou! Mas sai de cima! – Sesshoumaru se levantou após Kagura sair de seu colo, vestiu-se e foram tomar banho, e quem sabe fazer mais amor!

**...Três anos depois...**

Sesshoumaru chegou ao trabalho ás nove e quinze da manhã. Primeira coisa a fazer foi chamar Kagura com urgência.

- O que aconteceu senhor Kanawa, é muito grave?

- Já disse para me chamar de Sesshoumaru quando ninguém estiver por perto, - Nesse Kagura ia falar algo, mas logo foi interrompida por ele. - E não é nada grave não! É só que...

- Que?

- Que eu te amo muito e quero passar o resto da minha vida com você! – Falou Sesshoumaru rápido com um _pouco _de nervosismo. Ele tirou do bolso uma pequena caixinha de veludo preto e abriu, revelando um anel de ouro branco com um diamante formando uma pequena flor. – Quer se casar comigo?

Kagura queria disser que sim, mas nada saía de sua boca.

- S-sim... Quero sim! – Respondeu Kagura deixando uma pequena lagrima de felicidade escapar de seus olhos e se jogou nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu te amo, e também quero passar o resto da minha vida com você!

Pela primeira vez Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso de felicidade, sempre gostava de guardar seus sentimentos para si mesmo.

Mas uma coisa veio a sua cabeça, já tinha conseguia parar de pensar nisso varias vezes antes de lhe fazer a proposta de casamento, sabia que muitos políticos, advogados entre outras pessoas de grande poder sempre tinham um caso com suas secretarias ou coisa do tipo.

Mas a duvida era: _**Trabalho: São negócios ou luxúria?**_

_**Bom gente é isso! Espero que tenham gostado!**_

_**Kissus no kokoro de todos vocês!**_

_**Cometem **_


End file.
